Why Dont You See The Real Me ?
by LaLaLandStories
Summary: Shonny/Channy : Shane/Sonny And Chad/Sonny. Sonny Munroe Massive Teen Popstar Shes Dating Massive Teen Actor Chad Dylan Cooper But When Sonny Meets Shane Grey A Regular Guy She Wants To Be Friends But He Doesnt.Rated K For Some Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**''Why Dont You See The Real Me''**

**CHAPTER 1 : In The La La Land**

**A/N : Im Just Gonna Skip To This No Trailer. Really Its A Shonny : Shane/Sonny + Channy : Chad/Sonny ITS A SONNY WITH A CHANCE AND CAMP ROCK CROSSOVER !!.**

**Sonny's P.O.V :**

**I Was On This Show Called ''Teen Today'' I Sung The Last Few Lines Of My New Song La La Land It's Just A Stupid Little Song About Being Famous I DONT EVEN WRITE THE FLAMING THINGS The Writers And Managers Do It Im Like A FUCKING PUPPET. After The Music Stopped I Shouted Thank You To My Fans And Ran Backstage To Be Greeted By My Boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Is Lets Say ''Over Protective'' He's A Actor On A Teen Drama Called **

**MacKenzie Falls I Guess We Fit Together He's A World Famous Teen Actor And Im A World Famous Teen Pop Star Whos In Fucking Slutty Outfits That Make Me Look Like A Barbie Doll. Me And Chad Started Making Out More Stuff To Make Me Look Like A Slut After A While I Pulled Away And Said Bye And Went Home.**

**-End Of P.O.V-**

**Sonny's Mom : Hey Sonny**

**Sonny : Hey Mom**

**Sonny's Mom : So Hows Your Day Been**

**Sonny : Well I Have Been Put In 5 Slutty Outfits All Day Made Out With Chad 12 Times And Threw Fits 3 Times Yayy Im A Spoiled Brat. ;-Strops-; I Hate My Life.**

**Sonny's Mom : Don't Worry Sonny Its Just Fame.**

**Sonny : NO IT'S NOT FOR FUCK SAKE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE.**

**Sonny's Mom : What Did You Say ?**

**Sonny : I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BITCH.**

**Sonny's Mom : YOU CANT KICK ME OUT.**

**Sonny : YES I CAN IT'S MY HOUSE I PAYED FOR IT NOW OUT !!**

**;-Sonny's Mom Left And Went Upstairs Stropping-;**

**Sonny : Mumbles : Shes A Mother Fucking Slut Wait She Is My Mother OH GOD.**

**;-End Of Chapter One-;**

**You Will Meet Shane In Chapter 2 :) Check Out My Twitter**

::CLICK HERE:: ::CLICK HERE::


	2. Chapter 2

**''Why Don't You See The Real Me''**

**CHAPTER 2 – IM NOT A SLUT !!**

**Hey Guys This Is The Second Chapter :) Sorry About The ::CLICK HERE:: Stuff On The Last Chapter Anyway This Chapter Is About Sonny And Her Brother Nate (He Is Played By Nick Jonas In Camp Rock)**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

**I Woke Up Out Of My Kingsize Bed I Kept On Getting Texts And Calls From My Mum She's Nothing Without Me Well Dad Owns Hollywood Records And He's Really Rich But Still.**

**Today Im Going To THE MALL !!!! Shopping All Day With Selena And Miley (Selena Gomez And Miley Cyrus They Are Gonna Be Sonny's BFF's) I Know Im All Pink And Slutty And I Don't Like The Bitchie Outfits But Im A Girly Girl And I LOVE THEM :) Anyways Time To Get Dressed I Took Off My Clothes And Opened The Doors To My MASSIVE CLOSET TA DA !! :) I Grabbed Some Slutty Outfits I Use Slutty a lot In My P.O.V Don't I :) Anyways I Put Them On. Then I Heard A Knock On The Door. I Opened The Door ''NATE'' I Screamed Really Loud !!! Nate Is My Brother Another Singer Teen Rockstar :) He Has The Same Amount Of Fame As Me :) (If You Don't Know Who Nate Is He Is Played By Nick Jonas In Camp Rock Anyway) ''SONNY'' He Shouted We Both Hugged Each Other.**

**-END OF P.O.V-**

**Sonny : Why Are You Here**

**Nate : I Finished My Tour Early To Come See You**

**Sonny : Awrhh :)**

**Nate : Seen Mom And Dad ??**

**Sonny : I Saw Mom Last Night When I Kicked Her Out Of My House.**

**Nate : Ohh Yerr That Was In Teen Mag Today**

**Sonny : WHAT !! ;-Runs Downstairs And Picks Up A Copy Of Teen Mag-; ''Sonny Munroe Total Twat'' WHY ARE THEY SWEARING IN A TEEN MAG ??**

**Nate : Don't Know**

**Sonny : ;-Keeps Reading-; ''Sonny Munroe Has Proved That She's The Biggest Slut On This Planet When She Kicked Her Mom Out Of Her House Yesterday'' I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU PAPS !! :(.**

**Poor Demi Why Does In The End Its Always Swearing And Shouting :) Next Chapter Coming Up Tmoz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**''Why Don't You See Real Me''**

**Chapter 3 – Hey Im Sonny :)**

**Hi :) This Is Chapter 3 Now In Chapter 1 I Said That Shane Would Be In Chapter 2 But I Wanted To Make Nate Her Brother So Shane Will Be In This Chapter :).**

**Location : In Sonny's House**

**Sonny : ;-Throws Magazine On The Floor And Rips It-; ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!**

**Nate : Okay......**

**Sonny : Sorry.. Anyways Wanna Come To The Mall**

**Nate : Well If Im Spending Time With You..**

**Sonny : Awrhhh :)**

**Nate : Well Your My Little Sister (A/N : Nate Is 17 Sonny Is 16)**

**Sonny : Lets Go !!! :) We Have To Pick Up Miley And Selena Though**

**Nate : NOT THEM :(**

**Sonny : Why Because They Are ''Madly In Love With You'' As You Would Say.**

**Nate : Yes When Im Around They Just Stare Like This ;-Stares Awkwardly-;**

**Sonny : Okay.. weird**

**Nate : You Can't Say Anything What About David**

**Sonny : IT WAS ONE TIME OKAY !!!**

**Nate : No It Wasnt**

**Sonny : Fine ;-Mumbles : It Was 12-;**

**Nate : ;-Hears-; 12 ??**

**Sonny : Yes...... Can We Go Now**

**Nate : Okay But Your Sitting In The Passenger Seat**

**Sonny : Okay Fine You Know We Can Just Walk There Its Only A 3 Minute Walk :)**

**Nate : Fine But They Aren't Walking With Us !!**

**Sonny : Fine :)**

**;-Walking To The Mall-;**

**Nate : So.. Nice Day**

**Sonny : Yeahh ;-Bumps Into Someone-; IM SORRY !!**

**??? : It's Okay**

**Sonny : Im Sonny Munroe**

**??? : Yeah I Know That Im Shane Grey (A/N : Its Either Grey Or Gray I Forgot How Its Spelt)**

**Sonny : Cool So Umm I'll See You Around :)**

**Shane : Sure Whatever**

**Sonny : Grumpy Much ??**

**Shane : Slutty Much ??**

**Sonny : ;-Shocked-; LET'S GO NATE !! ;-Slaps Shane And Leaves-;**

**Nate : DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT !! ;-Punches Him And Leaves-;**

**Shane : Grrr !! (A/N : I Just Wanted To Add That In xD)**

**YAYY !!! What Will Happen At The Mall Find Out In Chapter 4 :) BTW My Twitter Is /SupportJemi **

**BTW You Cant Click The Link Just Copy And Paste It Into Your Addie Bar On Your Internet Browser :)**


End file.
